Mrs Hudson's sorrow
by fantasybean
Summary: When Sherlock finds Mrs Hudson crying it becomes his and John's mission to find out what is wrong and cheer her up. Johnlock.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Summary: Sherlock finds Mrs Hudson crying and he and John make it their mission to find out what is wrong and cheer her up. This is Johnlock, don't like, don't read.**

Sherlock went downstairs to Mrs Hudson's house to ask if they could borrow some milk. John was in the shower, so he had to go himself.

Sherlock knocked on the door and there was no answer. So he gently pushed it open and walked into their house-keep… I mean land-lady's flat. Well, she was more than a land-lady to them.

Sherlock heard the sound of weeping coming from the loo.

He felt panic grip him, he knew the crying was of the emotional sort. He needed John to help him with this.

Sherlock quietly ran upstairs and into the bathroom. John yelled out and pulled the shower curtain against his body, poking his head out.

"Sherlock!" he sighed in relief.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, John, no need to hold the shower curtain against you so tightly." Sherlock smirked.

"I… I thought you were…" John blushed.

"Though I enjoyed your rendition of 'I believe I can fly', now is not the time to daydream. I need your help. Mrs Hudson is crying. And I… I don't know what to do." He said.

John's features softened "Let me put my dressing gown on and I'll be down as soon as I can." He said quickly.

Soon enough a damp John, wearing his warm dressing gown and underwear, and Sherlock stood outside Mrs Hudson's bathroom door.

"Mrs Hudson!" John called through.

The weeping quietened a little.

"Mrs Hudson, are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm… I." Mrs Hudson seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Can we come in?" John asked.

"Y-yes." Mrs Hudson choked out.

Sherlock gently pushed open the door and they found her sat on the loo seat, weeping into a tissue and shaking.

They both stood by her side and John bent lower with a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" he asked.

With no answer he said "Would you like to come up for some tea?"

Mrs Hudson nodded shakily.

They both helped her upstairs and Sherlock borrowed the milk from her fridge. She sat on their sofa and while John made the tea Sherlock sat by her side with an arm around her shoulders.

"Here you go." John smiled and sat on her other side, passing her a mug of tea.

"I'm j-just being silly." She sobbed and after a bit of composing she took a sip and seemed a little more coherent.

"I doubt you're being silly, Mrs Hudson. Please, we are worried about you. What's wrong?" John asked gently.

"I… I just was... W-when I was younger, about twenty-five, I was pregnant. I had a good life. A good husband. But I… I miscarried. I always wanted to be a mum. And after that I never conceived again. I'm sorry. But I was cleaning yesterday and I saw a box in the corner of your living room. I don't know which one of you it belongs too. I'm sorry, it wasn't my place. Especially without asking. But curiosity got the better of me. There were… photos in there. Of you two. Your wedding day. You, John, in the army. You, Sherlock, at University. And then there were two pictures. Of you two as… as children. You both wouldn't have been older than five. Sherlock, you had your school uniform and you looked all chuffed. And John, you were in a little rugby kit with pride written all over your face. And I just… I felt like a proud mother, looking at those pictures. But then I… I remembered that I'm not your mother. And I… I'm sorry." She said and the tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

John sighed gently and put an arm around her shoulders.

"The box is ours. We have been collecting the photos together. My idea, but Sherlock's been helping. It was fine for you to look through it. I'm so sorry you never had a child. But I think of you as a mum." John said softly.

Mrs Hudson looked up at him "R-really?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. You're always here for us, and you boss us around a bit. You're definitely like a mum. And to have you at our wedding made me so happy." John said.

"I agree with John. Mrs Hudson, I may not be the sort for emotional situations, but on our wedding day, seeing you on the front bench made me very happy. When I said that if you left Baker Street London would fall, I meant it. Without you, who would be there to ensure that I give John attention when he needs it but I haven't noticed? Who would be there to fuss about with us so we get good sleep and eat and such? John tries, but you're always here to guide both of us, even when we don't believe we need any guidance. You would have been a wonderful mother to a child. And you are a wonderful mother to John and I now." Sherlock said reassuringly.

"Thank you." She said and gave a weak smile.

"No problem." John smiled.

Mrs Hudson wiped her eyes and properly composed herself. She took their hands, gave them a thankful squeeze and stood up.

"You two are too good for me." She said with a gentle smile "Now, I'll leave you two love-birds to it."

"How long will it be until you stop calling us 'love-birds'?" Sherlock asked.

"However long it takes until I can go a week without telling you to stop kissing in the hallway and take it to your own flat." She said well naturedly.

John and Sherlock blushed.

She left soon after and John rested his head against Sherlock's shoulder. "I had no idea she miscarried. Or that she wanted children." He whispered.

"I could always tell that she wanted children, but I admit I found myself surprised at the miscarriage. She's alright though, our Mrs Hudson, she has proven on many occasions to be a fighter." Sherlock said.

John chuckled "Oh, yes. Like that time that Mrs Turner said that her 'married ones' were cuter than us. That was the funniest shouting match I've ever heard. And she won." John commented.

"It was so humorous I actually stored it in my mind palace." Sherlock added.

"Aww, that was nice of you." John smiled.

"I may not be one for silly jokes and repetitive comedies, but even I do enjoy a chuckle." Sherlock said and ran his hand through John's slightly wet hair.

"I know." John smiled and then sat up straighter "Now, I need to go and finish my shower, thank you." He kissed Sherlock gently and then returned back to the bathroom.

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
